


one really big issue

by saudade (WindedDreams)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hinata has an issue with cute people, kageyama is rly rly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindedDreams/pseuds/saudade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was used to cute people. His little sister Natsu had the widest smile and sweetest pout; Noya was a ball of sunshine who flustered easily under shouts of “senpai” and admissions of how cool he was; heck, even <i>Tsukishima</i> was cute, with his dorky laughs and over the top eye rolls. Hinata, to put it simply, didn’t have an issue with how cute the people around him were. No. He had an issue with how cute <i>Kageyama</i> was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one really big issue

Hinata was used to cute people. His little sister Natsu had the widest smile and sweetest pout; Noya was a ball of sunshine who flustered easily under shouts of “senpai” and admissions of how cool he was; heck, even _Tsukishima_ was cute, with his dorky laughs and over the top eye rolls. Hinata, to put it simply, didn’t have an issue with how cute the people around him were. No. He had an issue with how cute _Kageyama_ was.

Kageyama was cute, and that was an issue. Kageyama had surprisingly squishy cheeks, and that was an issue. Kageyama had full lips, a perfect set of teeth, dark blue eyes, soft skin, and those were all really big issues. Those were the issues that made his heart pound fast, his eyes widen ever so slightly, his palms begin to sweat and his stomach to start bubbling. Kageyama was cute, and quite frankly, Hinata was sick of it. 

“Stop it!” He finally cracked after the seventh ball smacked into the side of his face. Kageyama rolled his eyes, folding his arms. Hinata could hear Daichi in the background, could practically feel his glare piercing through his uniform, but for once, he didn’t shake with fear. No. He’d had enough and it was time Kageyama knew.

“Well maybe if you stopped drooling and dazing off into dreamland, I wouldn’t have to hit you! So _you_ stop it!” Kageyama shouted, face drawn up into a scowl that should be disturbing and scary but had lately only served to make his heart clench with endearment. Folding his arms, Hinata seethed.

“No.” He grunted, taking a few steps forward. He raised his hand and poked Kageyama’s chest and would have taken great glee in the way he stood straighter, evidently surprised, if his stupid heart hadn’t picked up speed and his cheeks tingled with heat. “Not until you stop being …” Hinata fumbled for the words, his hands tugging at his red hair. “Not until you stop being so cute! Since when were you cute, huh?” 

So caught up in his annoyance, he missed the way Kageyama’s face slackened, the way he opened his mouth as if to say ‘stop’. It was probably a good thing in retrospect, as Hinata was unable to stop once he started. “You’re meant to be ugly or scary or creepy, but no. No, that would be too hard for you! You just had to go and become cute with your annoying “idiots” and “dumbasses” and lame pout and stupid hair and ridiculous cute cheeks!” 

Kageyama made a strangled kind of noise, recoiling slightly. He could hear Tsukishima snickering somewhere in the background. “D-Dumbass-“ He spluttered, defaulting to an old insult as he tried to understand the situation.

“Stop it!” Hinata yelled again, face aflame and eyes bright. “Don’t say it like that! That’s still really cute! Start being mean and scary again!” 

“How do you expect me to do that, huh, idiot?!”

“I don’t know! But you better start doing it before you become so cute I have to kiss you!” 

“Wh-what?!” 

Hinata was used to cute people. He wasn’t used to _kissing_ cute people, however, and had not planned on doing so until Kageyama had come along. A small part of him desperately hoped that perhaps some of his ugly would rub off onto Kageyama. It was slightly disappointing then to see when he drew back, eyes narrowed to slits, that Kageyama had frozen, pink lips parted and blue eyes wide. God _damn_ it. He was even cuter than before. _And kind of hot too-_

“I give up,” the spiker groaned, burying his burning face in hands. It was no use. Kageyama was too cute, _way_ too cute and it was _still_ a giant issue.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully there are no spelling / grammar mistakes in here, but tomorrow i'll recheck just in case  
> OK  
> so this is a lot better than the thing i wrote previously thank god  
> it seems like for every really good fanfic i write, i write a really bad onE LMAO  
> ok so here we go  
> ; v ;
> 
> for nightloq (deviantart)


End file.
